


The signs of the damaged.

by Kaorukeehl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, mentioned banishment, unoffical adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaorukeehl/pseuds/Kaorukeehl
Summary: Life can be painful from time to time but for some us life can be even more painful than others. It can also leaving an effect that lasts with us for so long after it's all over. But what do you do when you see things so familiar and heartbreaking to you in those that you care for? Toriel now must figure out what she will do as she sees the signs. Signs all too familiar to her from past experience but now all suddenly coming back to her. Can she even really do anything at this point to save those she holds dear from something that no child should ever have to go through? Or is she much too late to be able to do anything that will help them at all? There is only one way to find out.





	1. Chapter one.

Toriel and Frisk are over at the skeletons house. 

Frisk had decided to stay with monster kind and lives in the castle with Asgore and Toriel.

Toriel came back hearing about Asgore taking Frisk in and though the two aren't together Asgores working on it. 

"It was really nice of you to let us come over." Toriel tells the two as she and Frisk are sitting on the couch with the brothers choosing to sit on the floor.

"Well why not." Sans shrugs slightly in a casual response. "You two are friends after all." 

"Quite so!" Papyrus confirms with a nod and a bright expression. "And any friend of ours is welcome to come over to hang with us!" 

"Oh you two are too kind." Toriel smiles at this. "Though Sans are you sure you're okay? You look tired. More than usual." She questions in worry for her friend as she looks to the shorter skeleton. 

"It's okay." Sans tries to assure her. "I just sometimes have trouble sleeping is all." He shifts slightly in his spot and slightly glances away. He seems like he doesn't really want to talk about it as he tries to end the conversation about it. "It's nothing." 

"Sans." Papyrus says the others name then when there isn't really a response he reaches over to the other. He gently grabs Sans's chin area turning him to look to him. He blinks and when his eyes open they are both glowing a beautiful orange with a slightly transparent wavy tail coming from the edges facing away from his face. He has a black circle that seems to be like his pupils and he looks right into Sans's eyes. "It's okay. It happens." 

"Yeah." Sans agrees and as his right eye becomes all back his other eye glows. His left eye glows a beautiful blue colour with a larger version of his normal white oval eyes with a black oval in the middle. He also has the same kind of tail coming from wheee his eye is glowing but only out of the one eye. "It does." He has become a lot more calmer now.

"That's so sweet." Toriel softly speaks to herself and she figures that it must have been a nightmare or something. She's had her share of experiences of guys not wanting to admit to anyone but select few that they had a nightmare. She figures that must be it and Sans just doesn't want to admit it.

The two turn back to the two on the couch letting their eyes return to normal. 

"Anyways. How about we play a game of some kind?" Papyrus offers an idea. "Me and Sans have some games Sans found at the junkyard one time with Alphys." 

"That sounds like a great idea." Toriel nods in agreement and her smile widens a little. "You're putting that skull of yours to good use." 

"Oh my god!" Papyrus almost shouts while Frisk giggles and Sans laughs.

"Heh. Nice one Torie. You rattled my bones with that one." Sans compliments and Papyrus groans only to quickly get to his feet. 

"I shall go get the games and get away from those awful puns!" Papyrus heads off elsewhere as Toriel and Sans softly chuckle at him. 

"Hey Torie." Sans speaks in which the female goat monster turns to her friend. "I think Papyrus had a good eye-dea with the game. Lets just hope his eye socket will be okay from his eye-deas flowing out."

"Oh hahahahaha." Toriel laughs bringing a hand up to be by her mouth and she also closes her eyes as she laughs. "Nice one Sans." She opens her eyes lowering her hand as she looks at her friend.

"There's a skele-ton more where that came from." Sans responds a sly look on his face. 

"Well good to know that it'll be humerus tonight." Toriel responds back and even Frisk gets a chuckle out of it.

"Eye see what you did there." Sans slightly gestures towards Toriel for a moment before lowering his hand to his lap. 

"Oh my god are you two still at it?" Papyrus questions as he approaches carrying a few game boxes most of them in pretty okay condition. Him speaking had gained the other threes attention as they had turned to look to him. "Do you ever stop?"

"Aw come on bro. It's not that bad." Sans tries to slightly shrug it off while Papyrus puts the games between everyone.

"Those puns are horrible!" Papyrus protests turning to his brother as he straightens from his bent over position. He places his gloved fists onto his hips and stands tall giving the three an announcement. "Either way I the great Papyrus will become the champion in our game! You shall see! Nyeh heh heh heh!"

"I'm sure you can win at them bro." Sans responds rather affectionately and Papyrus stands just a little taller. 

"Nyeh heh heh heh! Of course I will! Just you wait and see."

Toriel stared for a few moments at her skeleton friends but she turns away and they all try to pick what to play first.

They end up playing a board game called Life. 

Papyrus has just landed on the get married spot with Sans in position not too far behind him. 

"Now you'll have a father to be with your mother." Frisk tells Papyrus who slightly glances away to his car.

"Now now. It can be two mothers or two fathers if that's how he wants it to be." Toriel informs Frisk and she turns handing Papyrus the piece which his takes. She notices his slightly shaky hand as he slightly slowly places it onto the spot it goes onto. "There we go." She nods flashing a quick smile while Papyrus just nods. 

Sans turn was up next and he ended up on the same place as Papyrus. He is handed the piece by Toriel and he hesitates a moment before reaching out taking it. He does it again just before adding it to his car. 

Toriels eyes flicker to Frisk for a moment before turning back to the game as it is her turn. 

"Hey Sans." Papyrus speaks up and Toriel glances to them as they look at one another. "What if the two pieces were us? Then we're together forever." 

"Heh." Sans gives a smile to that. "Yup. It could be. We are so close we know each other down to the bone." 

"Oh my god Sans!" Papyrus glares almost playfully at his brother who laughs.

Toriel chuckles lightly before continuing with her turn while the brothers look a little more perked up. 

They played the game for a good bit and Frisk ended up being the winner.

"Well that was fun." Toriel admits as they had jut cleaned the game up.

"It was okay." Sans shrugs obviously not caring that he had come in last.

"I surrendered my victory to my friend Frisk!" Papyrus adds as he had just barely come in second being rather close to Frisk in winning. 

"We have time for one more game." Toriel tells them after checking the time on her cell phone. "What game shall we play?"

"How about a card game?" Frisk suggests pulling out a deck of cards. 

"Sure. That sounds good." Papyrus agrees. 

"Okay. Lets get started." 

They all have settled on the floor in a circle as they begin playing a game with the cards. 

Sans decided to help out Papyrus so they can team up. He allowed Papyrus to wrap an arm around him almost protectively. 

They stay there cuddling as Sans lays against Papyrus's torso giving some quietly spoken tips. 

Sans does end up falling asleep like that.

Papyrus is about to ask Sans something when he notices. "You lazy bones." He lightly shakes his head and puts his cards face down pulling Sans onto his lap. He holds him that way letting the other cuddle while he rejoins the game.


	2. Chapter two.

It wasn't until three days later that Toriel could hang with the brothers again. 

This time Toriel and Papyrus are cooking some lunch at the castle. 

Sans and Frisk are in the other room playing a video game together in the meantime. 

Alphys found two systems in the junkyard and got them to work so she gave one to Frisk. She and Frisk later found some games to go along with the systems. 

Papyrus hums to himself as he fills a slightly large pot with water to make the spaghetti. He turns off the tap once it is satisfactory in the amount. He picks it up having no problems from doing this so many times as well as from his training. He turns to begin walking it towards the stove but he wasn't fully paying attention. His foot catches on the edge of a chair and he slips falling to the floor accidentally letting go of the pot. 

The pot crashes onto the ground spilling water everywhere.

Hearing the noise Sans suddenly teleports to the kitchen entrance looking extremely worried. 

Papyrus groans then looks up only to gasp scrambling to his knees. "No. No. No! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" His expression begins to change to panic as he seems to be trying to figure out how to fix this. "I can fix! I can!" 

"Paps!" Sans rushes to his brothers side and falls onto his knees as well. His own expression now holding some panic in it as well mixed with a bit of fear. "What in he world happened?!" His one eye is black and his other eye glowing like before. 

"I didn't mean to! I didn't! I didn't!" Papyrus continues and shakes his head when he speaks the repeat. He brings his hands up almost as to clench hair that he doesn't possess. His eyes shut tightly and he releases a slight whimper.

Sans puts his arms around Papyrus almost as if doing so protectively while his eyes flicker around for a moment. He turns his attention back to Papyrus. "Hey. Pap." He tries to get the others attention. 

Toriel finds herself unable to move as she watches with a look of pure shock at what's going on.

Papyrus turns to look to Sans as if about to say something but he stops. He seems to have noticed that Sans is also having a bit of a panic attack like him. He blinks his wet eyes causing them to glow like that other time. "Sans. Sans look at me." He pleads his slightly shaking brother as he brings his arms around him. 

Sans looks to Papyrus letting their eyes meet even if he only has one eye that is glowing. He shakily moves his left hand down to place it against his brothers arm. 

They can feel the other is still shaking but seeing each other glowing their eyes seems to have helped calm them a little. 

"We can fix it. We can clean this up. We can do it." Papyrus tries to encourage and leans his forehead against Sans's keeping their eyes together. "We've got each other. We'll make sure it'll be okay." 

Sans takes a slightly heavy breath and exhales it at the same time as Papyrus. 

This seems to have helped them calm down even more as they hug each other there for another moment or so. They pull away but are still close together as they have their hands on the others arms.

"It's okay." Toriel finally manages to snap back to reality.

When she speaks the two turn to her slightly jumping before slightly relaxing.

"It really is alright." Toriel informs them. "I'll even help you clean it up and we can fill the pot with more water. Okay?" 

Her assurance that everything is okay seems to also help the two as their eyes fade back to normal.

"Heh." Sans rubs the back of his skull with one hand. "Thanks Torrie." 

"Oh don't worry about it." Toriel waves it off and grabs a bunch of dish towels. 

Papyrus tilts the pot up to stop anymore water from spilling out... Well whatever's left that is. 

The two sit there while Toriel gathers what is needed as they recover from the panic attack. 

Toriel lets them have some towels that she had grabbed as they seemed to watch waiting for her to do so. 

So they all cleaned up the water leaving the wet towels in a laundry basket that Toriel grabbed.

Frisk had peeked inside but saw that everything seemed okay so she left them to it. 

By the end the two of them look to be doing a lot better than before.

"There we go. Lets continue shall we?" Toriel offers and the two nod. 

"I'll get some more water in the pot." Papyrus picks it up and takes it to the sink carrying it carefully. He puts the amount needed back in then carries it over to the stove. He does this much more carefully and gets it to the stove safely. 

"Hey want help?" Sans inquires moving over closer to the two. 

"If you want." Papyrus agrees and Toriel sees that the two seem to still lean against each other.

Toriel isn't fully sure that the two even notice that they are doing it. "Help Papyrus here." She begins heading to where they have the noodles. "I'll grab the noodles." She doesn't feel like asking them to separate right now as they need each other in this moment. 

"Here. Lets turn the stove on." Papyrus tells Sans while Toriel grabs the noodles. 

"Okay. The highest setting right?" Sans questions and Papyrus gives a sound of confirmation. 

"Yup." Papyrus confirms and so Sans turns the knob on the front side of the stove turning the burner on. "There we go." He pats Sans's back while the shorter lets go of the knob. He brings Sans into his arms holding him with his arms wrapped around his torso. "Now I can teach you how to stir the spaghetti." 

"Heh." Sans flashes a smile at his brother. "Okay. But you're the expert here." 

"Maybe you'll do just as great as I Sans. Nyeh heh heh heh!" Papyrus grins at this and Toriel comes back over to them with the four boxes of spaghetti. 

"I can add them. Why don't you two get ready to stir it?" Toriel suggests glancing to the brothers with a smile. 

"That sounds great!" Papyrus agrees then glances down to his brother. "Now Sans grab the wooden spoon there."

Sans looks noticing it and picks it up. 

"And start stirring." Papyrus watches as Sans does so while Toriel adds the spaghetti. "Come on! You can do it! Faster!" He encourages so Sans does so. "Yeah! You're getting there! Faster!" 

Sans chuckles. "I think this is a good speed for me." He tells the other who nods.

"That's alright brother. Don't over work yourself." 

Toriel begins the sauce to go with the spaghetti while she lets the boys handle the spaghetti themselves. 

After a little bit Sans speaks releasing the spoon. 

"You can take over Paps." Sans informs him.

"Alright. Then I shall." Papyrus shifts his hold to allow Sans to kind of cling to him. He has Sans now with his brothers arms around his neck area and legs around his torso. He has one arm under Sans's butt area to keep him up. He begins to stir with the other hand while Sans starts to drift off in his brothers arms.

Toriel can easily tell that Sans truly feels extremely safe when he's with Papyrus almost as if nothing can hurt him this way. She finds it a little fascinating. 

"Yup. You got it. I'm just gonna nap a little. All that stirring has made me bone tired." Sans mumbles as he drifts off and Papyrus huffs slightly.

"I swear those puns of yours brother." Papyrus grumbles though Toriel slightly giggles. He seems to notice that Sans fell asleep so he changes his attention to Toriel. "Well anyway. It's great to be able to cook! It is a great way to strengthen bonds and that way you don't have to order something from someplace." 

"Quite so." Toriel agrees as she stirs the sauce. "It is nice to do this. We should do it some more."

"I was having the same thoughts! You, me and Sans shall cook together again then! Nyeh heh heh heh!" Papyrus looks rather proud and he keeps his brother close not allowing him to fall. He definitely is an expert in carrying Sans. 

"Yes. It shall be very nice." Toriel agrees and adds some spices to the sauce. 

Working together they got it all done in good time and Papyrus ended up waking Sans up once it was done. They all gather at the table to eat. It turned out quite delicious and everyone couldn't get enough until it was all gone. 

Toriel had fun but she couldn't get her mind off of what had happened. She does her best to not let it bother her and she focuses on talking about any topic that arose.

The brothers stayed to help clean up then they decided to head off. 

Frisk now is taking a nap on the couch and Toriel is sitting at the dinner table letting herself think a little.


	3. Chapter Three.

The entire group has gathered for a little get together at the castle to hang out. They don't always get the chance to just hang out with all of the others around them. Asgore, Frisk, Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton and the skeleton brothers are all there. 

Mettaton has taken a small break in order to visit his friends for the little get together. He is currently bugging Alphys and Undyne about how their relationship is going along. 

Alphys has her blushing face in her hands while Undyne mentions a few things.

It sounds like it's all going good with them watching anime, cuddling and even more cute couple stuff Undyne is speaking of. 

Frisk and Asgore are playing a game with cards that Adgore is showing the young human. 

Toriel has opted to observe for a little bit. She glances to the skeleton brothers.

The two are playing with something on Papyrus's phone. Papyrus is showing Sans something as they sit on the couch with Sans laying his head on the others shoulder. 

Whatever it is that they are checking out they are definitely in their own world.

As Toriel watches, peeking over a random book, something starts to change.

Sans's eyes seem to start to get a distant look in his eyes almost as if going into his mind. His eyes going dark as he drifts further away from reality. His smile seems to falter a little and Papyrus stops in his talking only to turn to his brother.

Papyrus lowers his phone down to his lap moving one hand over to gently touch the back of Sans's hand with his fingertips. "Sans." He begins softy almost as if to not draw attention to what's happening. 

Sans lightly jumps causing his head to raise from his brothers shoulder. He blinks as his eyes are no longer just empty eye sockets. His normal eyes are there again. 

"You're not supposed to do that remember?" Papyrus gently reminds him. "You know where it can lead you."

"Oh yeah. Sorry bro." Sans slightly glances away. "I just kind of became a star for a moment there and got lost in space. I didn't mean to worry you."

Papyrus moves his hand to cup Sans's cheek turning him to look to him. "I understand that sometimes you can't help it. We've both been there." He reminds the other. 

"Yeah." Sans shifts closer.

What they do next shocked Toriel and she finds herself unable to understand them. 

"Running but feeling like you can't get away... The one lurking in darkness..." Papyrus begins and a shiver of fear passes through him in which Sans places a hand on his arm.

"Hey. Don't you remember? It's not here now. It's not real." Sans speaks a response. 

Toriel thinks she might know what language they are speaking. She had once saw a book on some monster cultures and though there wasn't much on skeletons it did mention a language.

Wingdings. 

A language only ever used by skeletons and no known translation has ever been made. Seeing as how skeletons are one of the rarest and least studied type of monster. 

She believes that this must be what they are speaking in. She now kind of wished that she knew the language. She is rather curious about what they might be talking about... But maybe they don't want anyone to know what it is that they are talking about. She isn't really sure but a part of her is fascinated with the two using another language to communicate with each other. 

"Yes. That's right. It's not real." Papyrus sounds like he is confirming whatever his brother had said. 

"Yeah. We both just need to remember that." 

"Yes. Lets do that shall we."

Toriel lowers the book. "I didn't know you two know more than one language." She speaks up and the two turn to her only to reply so she can understand. 

"Ah. Right. I guess we never really thought about it before but it sometimes just comes out." Papyrus informs her.

"Sorry. It must have seemed rude to speak in a language no one else seems to understand." Sans apologizes. 

"Oh no. We didn't mean to be rude. I'm sorry too." Papyrus adds looking a little worried.

"Oh no it's okay." Toriel waves it off. "There is no need to apologize. I don't think it's rude. You weren't speaking to me after all. I just noticed was all."

"Well that's good." Papyrus especially perks up upon hearing this. "I am glad that you didn't take it as rude."

"Guess we're just used to it so we didn't even think twice about it." Sans gives an implied shrug in his tone.

"Do you remember how you learned the language?" Toriel asks but almost feels like she's regretting asking as the two kind of seem like an unpleasant memory appeared.

"It was our first language." Sans admits keeping it rather simple. "We learned the other one a few years later." 

"Oh I see." Toriel nods deciding to not push it right now. She isn't sure that the two really want to talk about it in this moment. 

"Yeah. Anyways. What book are you reading?" Papyrus inquires as if to change the subject. 

"Is it about anti-gravity and you just couldn't put it down?" Sans jokes and Papyrus throws an arm around his brother. 

"That's it Sans! You and your puns are gonna get tickled!" Papyrus warns playfully and Sans looks to him a little surprised.

"What?! Pappy!" Sans starts to protest but Papyrus reaches under his jacket to tickle Sans through his shirt. 

"Hey! Hahahahaha! Papyrus!" Sans tries to get a sentence out but Papyrus is getting his most sensitive spots causing him to just laugh more.

Toriel smiles and chuckles as she watches the two brothers. 

"What no way!" Undyne races over for a slightly closer look. "I never knew you were ticklish!" 

"No! Stop!" Sans pleads with his brother between his laughter as he tries to push the other away. "Okay! Hahahahaha! Okay! I give in!" 

Finally Papyrus stops and pulls his hands away looking quite proud of himself. "Nyeh heh heh heh! That is a victory for the great Papyrus." He places his fists to by his hips puffing out his chest.

Sans lays there on his back on the couch with his feet on his brothers lap. He is slightly panting and taking a moment to slightly calm down.

"Hey Papyrus. Are you ticklish too?" Undyne questions and Papyrus turns to her almost as if scared she'll use it against him.

"What! No!" Papyrus protests. "I am not! It's just Sans!" 

"Damn it Papyrus." Sans pants slightly to the other not getting up. "Only you're supposed to be able to do that." 

"Aw don't worry about that." Undyne grins in his direction. "I prefer noogies better." 

"Oh great." Sans groans sarcastically in which Undyne laughs. 

"You sound like Papyrus!" Undyne teases slightly.

"Well I guess we're related." Sans jokes in response to Undynes statement. 

"Quite." Undyne just kind of agrees to that. 

"W-We won't reveal your w-weakness." Alphys adds coming over to stand next to Undyne. 

"Our secret! Oh my I must admit it is touching to know such a secret!" Mettaton adds strutting into view with a hand by his forehead. 

"Heh. Thanks for keeping it a secret." Sans thanks them rather appreciative of them doing this. 

Toriel spares a glance to Asgore and Frisks direction for a moment almost thoughtfully. 

The two might have paused to see what was going on but now seem to be turning back to what they are doing.

Toriel turns back to the others as Undyne is now trying to figure out Papyrus's weakness.


	4. Chapter Four.

She didn't want to see it. She didn't want to believe that such a thing could happen to someone so close to her. 

But the signs are there and she knows better than to believe it was a coincidence. 

Her heart felt like it was breaking because she knew what she was seeing. She's seen it before.

With Chara. 

The signs, they're all there. 

How much the two rely on each other.

It's like how Chara relied on her new family which they were all willing to help. 

How much affection that they share with one another as well as how close the two are.

It's like how Chara and Asriel became so close. They were giving each other affection Chara had been missing out on. 

Papyrus's demand for attention and wish for it while Sans does his best to meet those needs; and it really does help. Plus Papyrus is also doing his best to do the same back. This also really helps as they give each other so much attention and affection so it's not like it's a shortage between them. Almost as if they don't expect others to give them at times. Like there is certain attention and affection only the brother has ever provided. 

Sans sometimes saying jokes or puns for a little attention. Ha also uses it to make himself feel better or for his brother to feel better or both. 

Chara and Asriel did play a few harmless pranks usually on their parents. Chara especially was trying to cover up that she was seeking some attention from those little pranks. Though being a good parent you notice it in your child. 

How they especially Sans can be reclusive as they seem in a way distant from the others. Though they do try to also mingle but it can seem like they're just in their own world at times. Sans did get that distant look in his eyes which seemed to have lead to a bad memory. Something which Papyrus seems to know and understand how to help his brother. 

Chara did have some moments where she went into her own mins. This made her go back to bad times in her life. She would react badly even curling up or crying. Sometimes it was both. Asriel especially helped her out when that happened. Even if it was never as quick to help as with the skeleton brothers. 

How they seemed to react to the family thing especially around the whole parents thing.

Chara also seemed to have a bit of a problem with parent figures at first. She did come around in the end realizing that she was safe. Safe for what seemed to be the first time in her life.

How they became fearful maybe as well as panicked when something they thought would get them in trouble happened. 

Like when Chara accidentally broke a plate. Then her reaction was so close to the brothers reaction Toriel swore she was seeing Chara instead of them. Though was really the only one panicking when it happened as Asriel watched worriedly. 

How quick they can be to apologize even if it's not needed.

Chara for a good while gave apologies when it wasn't really needed as if scared she might be punished.

While one or two alone might not mean the same but all together... The similarities are much too similar for Toriel to ignore. 

It's the signs of abuse or neglect. The signs of those damaged deeply from being mistreated.

Somewhere in their past Sans and Papyrus have been abused or even neglected... Maybe even both. 

It's a hard pill to swallow but Toriel has had to swallow such a pill once before. This allows her to swallow it easier than the first time. 

Toriel just wishes that no one would have had to ever suffer a fate like that again... But of course life isn't always the way that we want it to be. She swears to herself right there and then that she will do her best, with her experience in this, to help the brothers. She cannot ignore this or leave it be. She has to help her dear friends to try to mend the wounds left from such horrible experiences. 

....................................

Toriel heads on her way to Snowdin leaving Frisk to be watched by Asgore. She stops at the lab finding Undyne and Alphys are there. "Hello." She greets as the two turn to her.

"H-Hello your majesty." Alphys stutters in greeting.

"What's up?" Undyne kindly asks in a greeting. 

Both of them are sitting on the floor watching someone on Alphys's screen but paused it when someone came in.

"I was just wondering something." Toriel moves closer and settles on her knees by them. "How did you come to meet the brothers?" 

"Well I met Papyrus when he came to me wanting to be in the royal guard." Undyne responds to the question. "He was an adult by then. I met Sans not long after at first he was someone Papyrus mentioned. Then Sans came to pick Papyrus up from training one day not long after Papyrus started his training." 

"I met Sans f-first." Alphys adds her own answer. "It was kind o-of sudden one day but he c-came to the lab and helped out when he had the t-time. A-Asgore even gave him m-money for helping out. He worked on some p-projects with me but he came less and less after becoming a s-sentry. By A-Asgore asking since the last s-sentry there retired. Though he still made it a point to visit w-when he could. We were only t-teenagers when we met. I was r-recently the royal s-scientist by then. And I appreciated a-a little help." She slightly plays with her hands almost as if nervous. "I met P-Papyrus when Sans brought him w-with him. It wasn't often he would but if there was n-nowhere else for him to b-be then he would bring him. Papyrus was usually d-distracted with something Sans would give him. So it didn't cause any problems or t-trouble. Papyrus was about a teenager as well but d-definitely younger than Sans. Sans was more in his late t-teens and Papyrus maybe at t-the end of his early t-teenage years. Sans told me that though h-he was older they both weren't children. Sans l-left before I made Mettaton. S-So he only met the two after Frisk came into the underground." 

"I see." Toriel nods softly at these responses. "Thank you. I was just curious." She raises to her feet. "I need to head out but thank you." She turns and leaves as the other two say their goodbyes. She continues on her way to Snowdin until she finally gets there. "Now I should try looking around here." She approaches a pair of monsters including one with a scarf that is so long it sits on the ground. "Excuse me." She speaks interrupting their conversation to get their attention. "May I ask if you know the skeleton brothers?" 

"Well they kind of appeared one day." The monster in the scarf explains. "It wasn't long after that sentry retired."

"They're a little whacky." The other monster adds. "But it gives you something interesting to watch if you see them or and about." 

"They are indeed fun to be around." Toriel confirms. "Thank you." She continues on asking some of the others but they all seem to generally say the same thing. She finally heads into Grillbys knowing that the owner has had many interactions with the two. "Hello." She greets and Grillby nods in greeting.

"What can I get started for you?" Grillby inquires.

"Oh I just wanted to ask you something." Toriel admits to him. "I'm asking only out of curiosity but how did you meet the skeleton brothers and what do you know about them?" 

"Well." Grillby begins as he cleans an empty glass. "I met Sans first. They had just gotten to their new place which is where they still live. I was heading to work after getting some stuff I had ordered from the city. I had gotten up early so I thought I would go greet the delivery man. I saw Sans and I knew he had to be new so I went over and greeted him. We introduced ourselves and I asked him why move here. Sans explained that he was going to be the new sentry. I nodded in understanding at that. Papyrus came out of the house excitedly telling Sans about how much he liked it. Sans introduced us and that's how I met them. After that Sans would visit my place when he had time until it eventually became a regular thing. Papyrus ended up deciding to help Sans and even built his own station. I leant him the cardboard boxes I was going to get rid of so he could do so. Asgore decided to pay both of them for what they do when he heard about it. Though there's been many conversations between me and the two they never really spoke much about anytime before coming here. All I ever heard about before they came here was that Sans had helped out in the lab. That is until Asgore asked him to be a sentry which he had accepted. He never really talked in detail of anything that happened at the lab. But I've never heard anything past that. The rest of their past is a mystery to me. They don't seem to want to talk about it." He tells her the story. "We even had one time a group was talking about family and childhood memories. Now Sans usually doesn't mind joining conversations but that time he just kind of kept to himself. He only said that he was just a little more tired than usual so he didn't feel up to discussing things. Papyrus seemed to avoid the group as well when he came to get Sans back to work. I've never heard about any of their family other than when they would talk about each other." He puts the glass down. "I never asked them about it. I just left it alone out of respect for them."

"I understand." Toriel nods. "It was nice of you to respect that they didn't wish to talk about it. 

Grillby nods in agreement and begins to clean another dirty cup. "My closest guess was that their family other than each other isn't around anymore. It's not always easy for everyone to talk about someone they cared for who is gone now." 

"It is a possibility. Thank you." Toriel turns away. 

"Have a nice day." Grillby speaks his goodbye and Toriel looks over her shoulder.

"You too." Toriel turns away and leaves the place after that. "Not wanting to just talk about their past just makes me even more convinced about my suspicions." She pulls out her phone and checks the time seeing that it is getting a little late. "Maybe I should pay them a visit." She puts her phone away only to head for the brothers home. She walks up to the front door and knocks.


	5. Chapter five.

Papyrus is the one to open the door. "Ah hello your majesty." He greets her with his usual happy expression. "It is nice to see you." 

"You too. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Toriel greets back kindly. 

"We were just about to get ready for our bedtime routine." Papyrus explains. 

"Hey bro. I got the book." Sans's voice comes from inside the house. 

"Oh. A story?" Toriel smiles upon hearing this. "Do you mind if I read it to you two? I haven't done something like that in awhile. Frisk is too old for it." 

"That is a great idea. I think we can do that tonight." Papyrus allows Toriel inside closing the door behind her. "Sans! Lady Toriel shall read today!"

"Sure." Sans shrugs. "If you don't mind Paps." 

"It's okay brother. Cause you'll still be there with us when it is read." Papyrus confirms to his brother. 

"Okay. Give me the book and you two get ready for bed." Toriel tells them. "And we can all settle on the couch for a bedtime story."

Sans hands Toriel the book while Papyrus heads upstairs and he heads up as well. 

Toriel looks to the book and smiles to herself. "Peek a boo with Fluffy bunny huh? A classic." She whispers to herself before heading to the couch. 

It takes a few moments but Sans then Papyrus come down to join her on the couch. 

Sans only took off his sweater and put on black pyjama pants. 

Papyrus completely changed his clothes. He is now wearing an orange long sleeved button up shirt with white bones printed on them and matching pyjama bottoms. He is holding two white pillows with one under each arm. 

"Hold on a moment brother." He tells Sans as he climbs onto the couch next to Toriel holding on pillow in front of him. He puts the other pillow against him then pats it in invitation. He watches as Sans climbs onto the couch only to lean against the pillow Papyrus had set up. He turns to Toriel once they both are comfortable. "Okay. You may begin when ready."

Toriel nods and turns to the book opening it to begin as she has the book turned in their direction. She has it this way so she can read it using her experience with reading like so, and the two can see the pictures. "Fluffy bunny and his brother are playing a game. Where is Fluffy bunny?" She reads as the brothers listen slightly watching her slash the book. She doesn't really mind though. "Fluffy bunny is hiding. Fluffy bunny's brother looks for him. Fluffy bunny can't be found. Can you see Fluffy bunny?" She pauses for a moment to let the two respond. 

"There he is by the tree!" Papyrus points at the page excitedly.

"Yup. You found him Paps." Sans praises the other.

"Oh look. Fluffy bunny is by the tree." Toriel reads then she turns her gaze to the other two for a moment. 

"Peek a boo!" Sans and Papyrus say in unison and Papyrus covers his eyes then moves his hands to reveal his eyes.

Toriel smiles more and keeps reading turning her gaze back to the story. "Fluffy bunny hides again. Fluffy bunny's brother looks for Fluffy bunny. Where is Fluffy bunny? Can you see Fluffy bunny?" She asks giving the two a moment to respond.

"Oh! I see him!" Papyrus points again in the same excitement. "Behind that rock!"

"Yup." Sans confirms that it is where he sees the pink rabbit. 

"Oh look. Fluffy bunny is by the rock." Toriel confirms and pauses to let the brothers do their little thing. 

"Peek a boo!" The two once again repeat the first time this part came up in the story. 

Toriel feels her heart warm as this keeps going. "Fluffy bunny hides again. Fluffy bunny's brother must find Fluffy bunny. Where is Fluffy bunny? Can you see Fluffy bunny?" She pauses again to let the brothers respond to the books questions. 

"Under that bush!" Papyrus responds beaming in excitement and pride. 

"Mhm." Sans nods in confirmation as his eyes start to drift closed a little but he seems to wake himself up as Toriel continues. 

"Oh look. Fluffy bunny is by the bush."

 

"Peek a boo!" All three of them match each other in time as Papyrus does the usual movement once again. They share a little laugh from it for a moment before letting it die down to continue with the story. 

"Fluffy bunny hides again. Fluffy bunny's brother looks for Fluffy bunny." Toriels heart feels light and warm giving off a rather pleasant feeling. "Where is Fluffy bunny? Can you see Fluffy bunny?"

Papyrus nods enthusiastically and points at the image on the page almost ready to bounce in his bed. "Fluffy bunny is in the flowers!"

"Correct." Toriel confirms her gaze switching to the brothers before turning back to the book. "Oh look. Fluffy bunny is by the flowers."

"Peek a boo!" They all repeat in unison this time Sans does a similar motion that Papyrus has been doing. 

"Fluffy bunny hides one last time." Toriel can't stop as she doesn't stop in her reading. "Fluffy bunny's brother must find Flufy bunny. Where is Fluffy bunny? Can you see Fluffy bunny?" She questions the two as the brothers yawn out of sync. 

"There! By the pond!" Papyrus responds after taking that moment to yawn. 

"Oh look. Is that Fluffy bunny?" Toriel continues reading with the ending approaching. 

"Peek a boo!" The repeat is done one last time still in unison and they all do the action; Toriel only using one hand. 

"It's Mama bunny. Mama bunny says it's time for food." Toriel adds a little gasp for effect at the reveal. "Fluffy bunny and Fluffy bunny's brother now go inside to have food. Goodbye Fluffy bunny." She gently closes the book and looked to the two. She brings a hand to the centre of her chest with a silent aww at what she sees. 

Both brothers have fallen asleep. Sans is slightly curled up against his brother slash the pillow. Papyrus has his head against the pillow but he's slightly leaning against the goat monster.

She puts the book down on the space of the couch then carefully gets up. She uses her arm to try to keep them from falling over. She worries that if they do then they might wake up. She begins to carefully shift them using her body well mostly her shoulder to support Papyrus. 

With a little effort she manages to get both brothers into her arms. 

She is holding them with her arm cupped under their butt area while they are leaning against her. "This is okay." She begins walking towards the stairs managing to move well despite really feeling the workout. She makes it up the stairs and heads to Papyrus's room which is closest. She uses her hip to bump the door open heading inside. She lays Papyrus down onto the bed first then does the same with Sans. She now has the brothers laying side by side. She uses one hand to shift them and the other to move the blanket. She finally gets them under the blanket in which she pulls back. She is about to leave when the two shift.

Papyrus is the first to move shifting in his sleep. He keeps his head on the pillow and reaches out until he feels Sans. He pulls the other close and Sans wraps his arms around the other like Pap is doing to him. 

Their souls glow softly under their shirts both doing so completely in unison. 

Toriel smiles really warmly at the sight in which she leans down kissing their foreheads one at a time. "Goodnight children. Sweet dreams." She turns leaving the room with that and turns off the rooms lights. She leaves the door open just a crack. She heads back to the couch and picks up the book putting it on the small table with the red book. She heads to the couch after also shutting the lights off before sitting on the couch. She had said to not expect her until tomorrow so she settles on the couch to get ready to sleep. She lays on her back moving one arm behind her head like a pillow. She closes her eyes preparing to drift off into sleep. 

The next morning when she awakens her nose is introduced to a rather delicious smell tainting the air.

She blinks her eyes open about half way before blinking again going the same amount as before. She notices that the lights are still off but the light in the kitchen is now on. Her stomach growls lightly as the smell of food. She sits up and fully gets up heading towards the kitchen. She peers inside to see Papyrus cooking something. She chuckles softly. “Sans wasn’t kidding when he said you get up early.” She comments causing Papyrus to glance back to her. 

“Good morning Lady Toriel.” Papyrus greets before turning back to what he is doing. 

Toriel moves more into the kitchen and looks to what he is cooking. “Pancakes this morning?” 

“Yeah. Sans showed me how to make them. He used to make it in the morning when I was younger and I have taken over that after he taught how to do it.” Papyrus confirms. 

Toriel smiles. “That’s so sweet.” 

“You can settle down your majesty. I shall let you know when they are done.” Papyrus informs her. 

“You sure that you don’t need help?” Toriel inquires to the taller skeleton. 

“Hm. Well if you want to help you could help with batter.” Papyrus informs her and Toriel nods heading over to the other side where the bowl of batter is. 

Together they work on the pancakes With Toriel putting some onto the pan while Papyrus cooks them. They continue this until they near the end. 

“I can finish if you want to go get Sans up.” Toriel offers to the other. 

“Okay. I shall go and awaken that lazy bones!” Papyrus turns and heads off to go do so after handing Toriel the spatula. He heads upstairs and to his room remembering that he woke up next to Sans. He sees that Sans looks to still be sleeping so he approaches. “Sans.” He places a hand on his brothers shoulder. “Hey wake up.” He gently shakes him and Sans blinks his eyes open only to halfway.

Sans looks up a little to see his brother. “Pappy?” He questions sleepily. 

“Good morning brother.” Papyrus greets him and lets Sans sit up. 

Sans slightly rubs his right eye tiredly. “How early is it?” He wonders out loud. 

“Early enough that you should be up now.” Papyrus tells him. “Now come on. Lady Toriel helped make breakfast.” He starts to head out of the room and Sans gets up to follow but suddenly falls to the ground. He stops and spins around to his younger brother hearing the thud. “Sans!” He races over to his brother falling to his knees his soul racing slightly. “Sans are you okay!?” He questions reaching towards his dear brother. 

Sans shifts to look to Papyrus with a smile. “Whoops. I stood up too fast.” 

Papyrus frowns slightly and his eyes fall half open. He sighs to himself then he gathers his brother into his arms. “Seriously. Sometimes you are just hopeless Sans.” He stands up once he is carrying Sans so he is in position where he can wrap his arms and legs around Papyrus’s torso if he wants. “I mean what would you do without someone as cool as me taking care of you!” 

“I think my life would be terrible and miserable if I didn’t have you.” Sans responds making Papyrus pause only to glance to his brother. 

“Sans…” Papyrus begins but goes quiet when his brother speaks. 

Sans sighs closing his eyes as he lays his head on Papyrus’s shoulder. “Why do I have to be like that? Why did I have to have something like… Like…” He closes his eyes tightly and Papyrus’s expression changes to sad sympathy. 

“It’s okay.” Papyrus shushes him softly and does his best to nuzzle Sans’s skull closing his eyes as he does so. “And don’t ever compare yourself to such a thing.” His words cause Sans to blink his eyes open in slight surprise. “Don’t ever do that again. Don’t even think about it.” He keeps his tone gentle for now. “You are so much better than that. Do you hear me? You are the best thing to ever happen in my life and I will not have it any other way.” He pulls away opening his eyes halfway as he smiles to his brother who looks to him. “Okay Sans?” 

Sans blinks before his usual smile returns to his face. “Okay Paps.” He agrees. 

Papyrus’s bright expression returns upon hearing this. “Good. Now let’s go downstairs. Lady Toriel is waiting.” He heads off towards the door taking them both down to the kitchen where they find that Toriel made sure each of them have a plate and everything is set up. “I have brought my brother.” He says as he walks further into the kitchen. 

“Yes. Good morning Sans.” Toriel greets and Papyrus stops to let Sans stand on his own. 

“Morning.” Sans greets back while Toriel grabs one plate in each hand. 

Toriel hands the two each a plate allowing them to add how much syrup that they want while she grabs her own plate. She waits until they are done with it before she adds her own syrup. 

They dig in to the delicious pancakes with that all enjoying the yummy taste. 

Once that was all done Toriel decided to do the dishes while the boys were upstairs getting dressed for work. She finishes that putting them away then leaves the kitchen just as Sans is coming down the stairs dressed in his usual outfit. “Well. I must head out. But I shall see you both later.” 

“Don’t get bonely without us.” Sans responds jokingly causing Toriel to laugh. 

“Oh don’t rattle your bones too much.” Toriel responds. “I’m not sure you have the guts to handle it.” 

The two laugh then turn hearing a groan only to see Papyrus walking down the stairs towards them. 

“You two and your puns!” Papyrus shakes his head at the two. 

“I must be going. But I shall see you two later.” Toriel tells them. “Come over to the castle after work.” 

“Oh? Well if there ends up being a dragon there I would say I’d be boned and unable to rescue the princess.” Sans chuckles after that while Papyrus slightly glares at him.

“Oh my god Sans!” Papyrus groans heavily while the other two share a laugh.


	6. Chapter Six.

Toriel makes it back to the castle and heads towards the throne room. She makes it and finds Asgore watering flowers. “Where is Frisk?” She inquires and Asgore turns around pausing in what he’s doing. 

“Getting dressed.” Asgore informs her. 

“Okay. I need to talk to you.” Toriel moves closer as Asgore listens with interest. “It’s about the skeleton brothers.” 

Asgore blinks looking at Toriel’s face and seems to quickly know that something is wrong. “What happened?” 

“I’m not entirely sure what exactly happened to them but….” Toriel closes her eyes with a slight sigh. “But I saw the same signs as from Chara.” She opens her eyes when she hears the watering can hit the ground. 

Asgore is standing there staring in shock with his mouth open for a few moments before quickly trying to regain his composer. “What can I do to help?” He asks. 

“Well for starter I invited them over later. Maybe we could all do something together.” Toriel suggests in which Asgore nods in agreement to that. 

“Yes. Please let me know if you want me to help in any way possible.” Asgore informs her. “I will gladly be of assistance.”

“Thank you.” Toriel thanks him glad to hear that as she even smiles softly at it.

……………………………………………

Later in the day the skeleton brothers arrive in which Asgore comes over to greet them when they enter the castle. 

“Greetings.” Asgore greets them. “Come to the throne room. Toriel and Frisk are waiting for us.” 

“Sure thing your majesty!” Papyrus responds with a bow of his head then the two follow after Asgore to the throne room where Toriel and Frisk are indeed waiting. 

“Come on! Join our game of ball!” Frisk calls to them spotting them then tosses the ball towards them. 

“The great Papyrus can catch that easily!” Papyrus dashes forward and catches the big round red ball before it hits the ground. “Here it comes!” He tosses the ball back towards Frisk and Toriel. 

“Let’s join in shall we?” Asgore glances to Sans gently smiling. 

Sans gives a shrug. “Sure. I guess I need a good daily work out.” 

So the two move closer as Frisk catches the ball only to toss it towards Toriel. 

“Hey Sans catch!” Toriel tosses it towards Sans who watches it come towards him then uses his right hand to knock it away in which it flies towards Asgore. 

“I got it!” Asgore uses one of his large hands to knock it back towards Papyrus. 

“Nyeh!” Papyrus knocks it away towards Frisk who smacks it in which it flies for Sans. 

Sans waits until the last moment before knocking it away in which it heads for Toriel. 

Toriel laughs and hits it in the direction that Papyrus and Asgore are in.

The two head for it at the same time but Papyrus seems to notice and stops to let Asgore get it. 

Asgore knocks it into Papyrus’s direction who looks at it focused. 

Papyrus smacks it away causing it to fly for Sans. 

Sans knocks it away towards Frisk when it comes to him so he doesn’t have to run for it. 

They continue their game for a good while until Asgore, Sans and Toriel take a moment to take a break for some tea.

Papyrus and Frisk continue to play as the three watch the two try to keep the ball in the air for as long as possible while hitting it back and forth.

“Just watching them makes me bone tired.” Sans admits before taking a sip of his tea while the two goat monsters have a chuckle at his pun. 

“I sometimes wonder where they get all that energy.” Asgore speaks in agreement before also sipping at his own tea. “It’s like it goes on forever.”

Sans chuckles himself at that. “That is so very true. Maybe we gotta ask them for their secret on having such energy.” 

“Well we could say that we mustache them a question.” Asgore tries his hand at the puns causing both Toriel and Sans to laugh at his attempt. 

“Nice one your majesty.” Sans tells him before taking another sip of the tea. 

“Please. Feel free to call me Asgore. Or King Fluffybuns if you wish.” Asgore informs Sans who glances to him as he is sitting between Asgore and Toriel. “It is alright to do so.” He smiles gently at the small skeleton. 

“Well Fluffybuns.” Sans gives a smile back. “I must say that truly suits you as you’re quite fluffy.” 

Asgore laughs a little. “Yes. I suppose it does doesn’t it.” He speaks in agreement to that. He turns and knocks the ball back to the two when it heads in their direction. “I wonder if they’ll end up getting tired.” 

Sans drinks the rest of his tea then lowers the cup to respond. “Probably not for awhile.” 

“Oh I was going to ask you.” Toriel turns to Sans who turns to look to her. “Do you think it’s okay if I stay over for a few nights? I’m alright with the couch so there’s no need to worry about that.” 

“I don’t see why not.” Sans responds with a slight shrug. “But I have to warn you tonight is Mettaton’s night show so we’ll be up watching that.” 

“That’s fine.” Toriel assures him. “It sounds like fun.” 

Asgore smiles gently knowing that with Toriel on the case everything is going to turn out just fine. 

After letting Frisk and Papyrus play for another hour or two the three decide that it’s time to head off, especially if they are to catch Mettaton’s show. 

Once back at the skeleton brothers’ place Papyrus and Sans prepare the couch to watch the show. 

Toriel takes this moment to head into the kitchen to make some supper for all of them. She hums to herself as she works on some spaghetti since that’s mostly what the two have in their house. She even starts the homemade sauce to go along with it. She hums to herself as she works until it is all done. She puts some spaghetti on three plates adding sauce on top. She puts out the fire magic she had been using to cook only to skillfully pick up the plates all three at once. She brings them out to the brothers finding the couch set up. 

There is a pillow and blanket for each of them with Sans on the left end of the couch with his pillow between himself and the armrest. 

Sans has his blanket slightly pulled over him stopping at his waist for now. 

Papyrus has taken the middle sitting like he did when Toriel read them that story but this time he has a blanket draped over his back. 

The lights are off save for the kitchen and the Tv. 

Toriel lets the two get their plates of food to eat then settles at her spot on the other side of Papyrus. 

“Welcome ladies and gentleman!” Mettaton greets as he appears on screen leaning back his hands slightly behind his head one leg pointed outwards. He makes a slightly kissy face in the direction of the camera. “To Night with Mettaton!” His lips change to a wide smile of greeting. “Tonight we have a very special program for you all to watch starring of course me Mettaton you’re favorite host!” 

“Wow lady Toriel.” Papyrus comments when he doesn’t have food in his mouth. “Your cooking skills can even rival my own. You have the great Papyrus’s seal of approval that this spaghetti is wonderful! Truly your own style!” 

“Thank you. I’m glad that you two are enjoying it.” Toriel thanks him glancing to him as the two continue to eat it. She turns back to also continue eating.

“Oh darling!” Mettaton swoons laying on top of a piano the back of one of his hands placed on his forehead as well as one leg bent upwards trying to all look dramatic. “We start our program with an age old tale narrated by me.” 

The camera starts to zoom in to him as the piano begins to play keeping the one playing the piano out of the shot. 

“It’s about a dear princess and her rescuer who must go against a truly terrifying beast to save the beloved princess! Truly an honorable and classic tale for all of you wonderful viewers.” Mettaton sits up his hand dropping down to rest on his hip as he looks at the camera with his visible eye half open. “And it all started in a little village at the foot of the castle.” 

The camera fades to black then fades into the next scene to begin the story in which Mettaton of course is playing the princess with a slightly long pink dress. 

As the three finish their food they place the plates on the floor for now as they cuddle under their blankets to continue watching the Mattaton show. 

“And with that we come to the end of our program. Goodnight all you darlings out there.” Mettaton ends the program blowing a kiss at the camera before it fades to black. 

Toriel glances to the boys and smiles to herself. 

Sans fell asleep in the place he’s been lying in for pretty much most of the show. 

Papyrus seems to have drifted off into sleep with his pillow placed on Sans’s legs with him laying on his side mainly his head on the pillow. 

Toriel reaches down to where the remote was placed and turns off the Tv only to lay against her pillow by the other armrest. She lets herself drift into sleep feeling warm inside.


	7. Chapter Seven.

Toriel blinks awake and slightly raises her head glancing to the brothers who are both still asleep currently. She smiles softly and sits up getting up off of the couch careful of the dishes at their feet. She kneels to pick them all up taking them to the kitchen trying to stay as quiet as she can. She starts by washing the dishes putting them away afterwards. She begins to look for what they have that she could make for breakfast only to spot some Mettaton cereal. She takes that out and makes three bowls of the Mettaton shaped cereal for them. She turns hearing someone slightly stumble inside only to see Sans then Papyrus with both still looking at least a little tired. “Good morning boys. We have cereal for breakfast.” She informs them offering them a bowl each. 

“Thanks Torrie.” Sans slightly yawns as he takes the bowl only to begin eating. 

“Yes. Thank you.” Papyrus adds also eating the breakfast that has been set up. 

“Lady Toriel would you like to join us in our duties today?” Papyrus offers to the goat monster. “If you want.” 

“I think that’s a wonderful idea.” Toriel nods in agreement upon that so once they are finished breakfast putting the dishes into the sink for now. She follows the two as they head off to begin their patrol. 

A part of the patrol takes them to where Sans and Papyrus made a snow Papyrus and a lump of snow with Sans’s name written on it.

“Did you two make this?” Toriel asks looking at the two snow sculptures. 

“Yup. And it’s one of Sans’s best lumps!” Papyrus responds rather proud as he stands tall. 

“They both are very nice.” Toriel compliments with a smile. 

“Maybe next time you should join us!” Papyrus tells her. “I wonder how you’d make a snow sculpture of you look like!”

“I think that’s a wonderful idea.” Toriel agrees. 

“Well perhaps later. Let’s finish our patrol.” Papyrus takes the lead. “Onwards!” 

“Try to keep pace with him and he can make ya bone tired.” Sans comments as they follow after the tall skeleton. 

“Only because you’re so lazy Sans!” Papyrus counters in a more playful tone. “Now come along.” 

Once they are done their patrol Papyrus heads off to calibrate his puzzles while Sans and Toriel hang out as Sans’s sentry station. 

Toriel is sitting on the stool hidden behind the sentry station and Sans is sitting on the surface of said sentry station. 

“And I said. Don’t worry. The wind doesn’t bug me. It just goes right through me.” 

Toriel laughs at Sans’s joke as the small skeleton joins in on the laughing. 

“Though to be honest the quality of my jokes can be a boneafide disaster at times.” Sans adds with a slight shrug making Toriel only laugh harder. 

Toriel manages to calm down her laughter to speak. “Well Sans you have the perfect backbone to create such puntastic puns.” 

With that the two laugh together. 

“You two I swear!” 

The two turn as Papyrus approaches them obviously having come to check on them. 

“Those puns are horrible!” Papyrus slightly complains. 

“Aw come on Paps. Did that dog steal your funny bone?” Sans jokes and Toriel chuckles. 

“Oh you want to see my funny bone?” Papyrus slightly challenges. “I can show you it Sans. That is if you have the spine to handle it.” 

“Oh you’d better believe it Paps.” Sans responds with a grin on his face while Toriel watches all too curious at where this might end up leading. 

“Alright then. Prepare to be amazed!” Papyrus stands tall as he prepares his own joke to add. “If only your puns could be as Sansational as the one I am about to tell you!” 

Sans leans forward a little looking excited to see what his brother will come up with. 

“Thinking about puns all day can be so Marrow-minded dear brother. You really should put some backbone into your work for once. Nyeh heh heh heh!” 

Sans and Toriel both laugh upon hearing Papyrus’s words. 

“Nice one bro.” Sans tells the other between his laughter. “You really snowed me with that one that you could bone around too.” 

Papyrus playfully glares at his brother who closes his eyes in laughter. He bends down picking some snow up into his hands only to chuck it at Sans’s face though Sans leans to the side causing it to miss. 

“Ha! Missed!” Sans slightly teases then Papyrus grabs his soul in a blue attack. “Hey! No fair!” 

This time Papyrus manages to hit him in the face. 

Sans shakes his head to shake the snow off though none lands on Toriel. He glares playfully at Papyrus. “Alright you started it.” He jumps down onto the ground as Papyrus is no longer holding him in place. He scoops some snow up and throws it at Papyrus who dodges it easily. 

Papyrus grabs some snow and tosses it at Sans who jumps out of the way. 

Sans scoops up some more himself throwing it at Papyrus who tries to jump out of the way but this time he adds his own blue attack to strike Papyrus in the face with the snowball. 

Papyrus quickly shakes the snow off of his face and the two look at each other ready to try to win the sudden snowball fight. He is released from the blue attack and grabs snow moving quickly to make it into a snowball in which he tosses it at Sans.

Sans teleports a little to the side dodging it but it ends up flying into Toriel’s face. 

The two look to her with slightly wide slightly scared slash worried eyes as Toriel wipes the snow off of her face. 

Toriel looks to the two only to smirk in a playful way. “Bring it on.” She gets up hurrying around the station grabbing some snow to join in. 

The two relax and grin happily at this as snowballs are thrown around the place each monster trying to land a hit on one of the others, while trying to dodge the snowballs being thrown at them. 

This goes on for some time until all of them are laying on their back in the snow panting with some snow still on them. 

“I guess that is a tie.” Toriel slightly pants to the brothers. 

“Quite.” Sans pants in agreement to that. 

Papyrus laughs slightly. “But that was a lot of fun.” He comments and the other two laugh before saying one or two words of agreement to his comment on that. He is also the first one out of the three of them to sit up. “Hey! Our shift will be ending soon! We totally should make some snow sculptures!” 

Toriel sits up next. “Yes. Let’s build with the snow.” She nods a little excited then the two turn to Sans who hasn’t gotten up yet. 

“Sure!” Sans flashes the two of them a thumbs up. 

Papyrus and Toriel get up to their feet and Papyrus picks Sans up. 

“I know the perfect place! We can make them outside of my station!” Papyrus slightly declares. “Let’s go!” He takes the lead with Sans leaning against him taking a moment to rest.

Toriel follows along next to Papyrus and they quickly make it to the taller skeletons sentry station. 

Papyrus lets Sans stand on his own now that they have arrived to the location. “Okay! There’s plenty of snow here beside my station shall we start?” 

“Oh yes.” Toriel nods and Sans gives a why not shrug. 

So they set to work starting by piling snow together to make the base all focusing on what they are doing to do the best that they can. 

Papyrus of course makes himself with large muscles. 

Toriel makes herself look more humble and pretty close to how she does look.

The two turn to Sans’s attempt only to find him sleeping against a lump of snow with a red marker sitting beside where he had written his name on it. 

“Sans! You didn’t really try!” Papyrus moves over to sit down next to his brother who had woken up when being spoken to. 

Sans groans slightly and Papyrus turns a little concenred. 

“Don’t be like that Sans. I didn’t really mean it.” Papyrus informs him flashing a smile. “I mean look. It’s your biggest lump yet!” He grabs Sans in one arm pulling him close to make him look to the lump of snow. “You put in so much effort into it this time and I am proud to have it right next to my station where I can see it everyday!” 

Sans smiles at this. “Heh. Yeah. I suppose it is my best lump yet.” He agrees. 

“Yes. I think it looks just fine Sans.” Toriel adds with a nod of her head. 

“Yours also looks good lady Toriel.” Papyrus comments and Sans nods his approval. 

“Oh why thank you.” Toriel thanks them and Papyrus gets up once again holding Sans who puts his arms and legs around his brothers torso. “Well. It is getting late. Shall we head back home you two? I think this calls for some amazing spaghetti! Nyeh heh heh heh! And this time we’ll all help cook it!” 

So they went home and made some pretty good tasting spaghetti separating duties between each other. 

Toriel took care of the noodles while Papyrus taught Sans how to squish the ingredients into sauce which they made together. She read to them once more and this time only Papyrus fell asleep then Sans went to his room after the fluffy bunny story was over. She settles on the couch that had been prepared for her including a blanket and pillow. She turns on to a rerun of a Mettaton episode keeping the volume to a minimum. 

Coming close to the end as it was getting rather late, almost midnight, Toriel heard the slight creak of a door opening then footsteps making their way closer and closer to her.

So she turned in its direction hoping to see who was coming.


	8. Chapter Eight.

Toriel smiles in greeting at Sans who approaches the couch. “What are you doing up?” She asks gently. 

Sans just lightly shrugs keeping his hands hidden in his pockets. “Couldn’t sleep.” He tries to pass it off. 

“Here. Come sit with me.” Toriel pats the spot beside her and Sans comes over climbing next to her. “Maybe a little relaxation and Tv will help.” 

“Yeah…” Sans’s eyes watch the Tv for a little bit as Toriel watches him. 

Toriel has seen this type of attitude before. 

Sans is actually saying ‘I had a nightmare and I don’t want to be alone. I saw you were awake so I thought I’d come here instead of waking up Papyrus.’.

She doesn’t mind at all and smiles gently. 

The two turn hearing another approach this time it’s Papyrus who is holding a pillow and he is of course in his pyjamas unlike Sans. 

“Can Papyrus join the couch party too?” Papyrus inquires not really looking at them. 

“Of course.” Toriel nods and gets an idea knowing that both of the boys have had nightmares. “I think I have an idea.” 

The two glance to her not sure what she is going to offer as an idea. 

“A blanket fort!” Toriel tells them and Papyrus slightly perks up. 

“Good idea.” Papyrus nods. “A fort of safety.” 

“That sounds good.” Sans agrees especially after hearing his brothers comment. 

Luckily there was a bunch of pillows and blankets stored nearby so they got to building using the light of the Tv as the light to help build it. 

“This should go here.” 

“What about this?” 

“What about here?” 

“Yes! That will look great!” 

Finally it’s built and all three of them are inside of it. There are stacks of pillows on either side to hold the one large blanket draped over the top. The three monsters are sharing the other big blanket and each having a pillow being held in their laps; As Sans and Papyrus lean against Toriel who is the middle. 

“There we go. Much better.” Toriel comments with a smile. “A fort of safety has successfully been built.” 

“Safe away from…” Papyrus’s eyes shift around nervously and he leans a little more against Toriel. “Shadows in the darkness stalking all around you.” 

“Not even the darkest of shadows can reach us here.” Toriel assures him moving her left hand up since he’s on the side and gently rubs Papyrus’s skull comfortingly. “Is there something you need to get off your mind?” Her gaze also glances to Sans as both kind of look away. “It’s really okay to speak about it.” She gently encourages. “And I promise I won’t tell anyone okay?” 

There is a moment or two of silence then Toriel glances to Papyrus who speaks up looking to the Tv with half open eyes. 

“There were shadows lurking around and it seems like no matter how far you run or hide the shadow always find you…” Papyrus shivers in fright closing his eyes tightly causing Toriel rubbing the top of his arm that her hand had been resting on from when she put it around the tall skeleton. 

Sans shifts closer and Toriel turns to him putting an arm around him as well though he hasn’t seemed to have looked to her yet. 

“Shadowy monster ready to get you.” Papyrus clutches his pillow a little tightly as does Sans as Toriel glances from one to the other noticing this. “That want to hurt you.” 

“Not caring about what they do.” Sans joins in speaking almost quietly. 

Toriel allows the two to just talk while quietly listening them, as she doesn’t plan on even asking questions, to allow the two to talk about whatever they are ready to share. She knows that it is the best method to help out.

“Chasing after you and hunting you down just wanting to hurt you. Loud and scary.” Papyrus slightly curls up but Toriel keeps rubbing his arm to silently comfort him as she also has started doing the same thing to Sans. 

“Almost like it wants to try to destroy you and everything about you.” Sans continues and the two begin to go back and forth speaking after the other one finishes. 

“Attacking you until you’re badly damaged with it only being worse when you fight back.” 

“Yelling and always being upset no matter what you do.” 

“Hearing the footsteps come down the hall from where you’re hiding and feeling terror surge through your soul.”

“Hating even the fact that you are even alive.” 

“Telling you that no one loves you and that no ever will love you.” 

“Taunting and threating you.”

“Making you say lies and make up stories.” 

“Telling you that you ruined everything especially their entire life.” 

“Blaming you for things you didn’t even do and lashing out when you try to tell them that it wasn’t you.”

“Appearing even in the middle of the night to give you damage.” 

“Being able to hear the cries and screams as they hurt another.” 

“Making you hope that maybe if you let them get it out then they’ll change for the better and stop doing that.”

“Leaving you with terrifying nightmares of being unable to run from a darkness that wishes death upon you.” 

“Sometimes refusing to allow you food and making you scared to defy their wishes for you.” 

“Entering the place with a strange smell stuck to them especially on their breath that sometimes is overpowering.” 

“Looming over you menacingly enjoying your fear in them.” 

“Feeling powerful and saying that they can do whatever they want because they have every right to do so and that makes you just have to accept such a thing.” 

“Telling you no one would even stop them anyways.” 

“Telling you that no one actually cares about you anyways.” 

“Saying that they wish that you would just go and die.” 

“Making you fear even the sound of their voice.” 

“Making you wonder if they’re going to hurt someone who will end up not getting up ever again.”

“Taunting you and brutally attacking you if you try to stand up against them unless you get lucky and it’s a good day or that their feeling a little nice that day.” 

“Not caring how badly they damage you and only stopping when they feel like it.” 

The two surprise Toriel a little when they both speak in unison at this point. “Just like the monster we were supposed to call father.” The two stop and slightly glance to each other having realized that they had both spoken that together at the same time. 

Toriel starts to worry that this might cause the two to close up for now to wait another time, before allowing her to know more about the pain that had been inflicted upon them by their so called father.


	9. Chapter Nine.

The two looking at each other seems to have helped as if seeing that the other is okay and that they aren’t back in that horrible place. They take a deep breath before Papyrus begins the continuation. 

“We’ve never told anyone this before but… When we were younger our lives weren’t how they were in the stories we’d sometimes read. It was more like a living nightmare. We feared what even the next minute could bring about. Not even the night felt safe. The monster meant to be our mother killed herself when we were young saying that she was too ashamed of having had such worthless children that are worth nothing to society. That she no longer wished to even try to care for those that in the end are just worthless monsters. We don’t really remember her name but… We were reminded of that a lot in yelling fits from the monster who was meant to be our father. His name was W.D. Gaster. He would come home sometimes smelling weird and those times he’d be worse than before. Those times were some of the scariest times. I hated when I could hear him going around hurting Sans or giving off intentions of hurting either of us. He didn’t really care who it was and would go after us both.” 

“I knew what a nightmare it can all be so I would read to Papyrus at night after tucking him into bed to try to distract him from the horrors of reality. Hoping that he’d get a good night’s rest instead dreaming about happier things. I was scared of what might happen to him especially when things began to escalate after the monster meant to be our mother died.” Sans adds in as Papyrus completely opening up seems to have helped push Sans to also opening up and being reminded that Toriel has known him for a good while now. 

“Spending time with Sans was one of the only things that made my life happy. I was just so glad to have Sans that I wanted to protect him but even if I somehow could properly control my magic at the time I knew I would be no match for that true monster. It didn’t even matter if we hid because he would always find one of us in the end. He was truly terrifying and he made sure we were scared of him.” Papyrus says as Toriel keeps them close as if trying to make sure that they remember that they are safe now. “So we just did our best to bear it and be there for each other. It was all we knew that we could do.”

“He made us lie to other monsters about our injuries including the monster he would sometimes bring us to for healing. Though he only let us get healed by an outside monster if we managed to convince him or he decided that it was needed. It was most of the time when we found a way to convince him more than anything.” Sans adds.

“I at first was terrified to leave my bed at night when I would hear him hurt Sans when I was supposed to be sleeping. Until one night I decided to get up and go at least look. I wanted to help Sans. I got there and I saw him looming over Sans who was laying on the broken table. Sans noticed me and… He cried…. He cried for me to go back to bed. We’ve cried to each other before but seeing it with him there like that hit me hard. I went over and pleaded with him that it was enough and he only said that we were lucky he was in a good mood. I convinced him to get Sans healed and he told us like every other time to tell a lie. Which we did.”

Toriel keeps them close and lets them slightly clutch a part of her dress for comfort. 

“Then one night Papyrus tried again but he wasn’t as forgiving. He snapped that he was our father and that he could do whatever he wanted. Even though Papyrus was still learning magic mainly from me he did something crazy. He went against him snapping at him that father wasn’t a title he has ever earned and that he was just a monster with a temper. That night he struck Papyrus right in front of me for standing up against him after trying to help me. He was slammed into the wall being knocked out for a little bit. Seeing that just made something in me snap and I did something even more crazy. With adrenaline, fear and anger pumping through me my magic felt even more powerful than I had ever known. Like a sudden burst of magic. I used it to attack as I kind of felt like something inside of me snapped finally. My body and magic seemed to act on its own and in a blast of magic aimed at him I ended up almost completely erasing him from existence sending him to some kind of void. Papyrus did wake up and see it but after it was done my stats became lowered to how they are now. We had to run grabbing the bags of stuff we had packed that night in fear that he might try to actually kill us so I decided we had to prepare in case we had to run. We got out just in time as the house also vanished into nothing. That was it. Everything else was left alone and it seemed like no one remembered our father. Or really us. Only we remembered what had happened.” Sans explains. 

“So we went off on our own doing the best we could and we looked out for each other. Sans was usually the one looking for food or trying to get money but I helped out as much as I could.” Papyrus continues. “Then Sans found a way to earn money even bringing me to be there though I was usually doing other things while he worked. Alphys didn’t mind either of us being there. Then he became a sentry and I joined him making my own station. I started to try to get in the royal guard hoping to be able to protect Sans because in the past I could only do so much.”

“And we ended up where we are today.” Sans finishes the story. 

Toriel’s heart just broke from such a story though she smiles gently and in an assuring way to them glancing from one to the other. “I’m sorry that you both had to go through such things.” She tells them. “And though you will never be in danger of such a thing again you should never be afraid to talk to me about anything okay? I promise that you’re protected and everything will be okay.” 

Papyrus lets out a little air before speaking. “You know. I feel better now that we’ve finally told someone who wasn’t there.” 

“It does feel like a weight was lifted.” Sans speaks in agreement and his eyes start to drift closed tiredly. “It’s… Nice…” He drifts into sleep once Papyrus reaches over linking one hand with his brother. 

“Yeah…” Papyrus agrees before he too drifts off into sleep. 

Toriel smiles softly to herself. “Sweet dreams you two.” She whispers and stays there deciding to keep the two with her. “Sleep well. I’ll still be here when you wake up.”


	10. Chapter Ten.

Sans groans softly as he awakens only for his eyes to snap open at where he has found himself. He was sleeping next to a sleeping Papyrus who is smaller than him with a red turtle neck and brown knee length shorts. “No. No no no no!” He looks around starting to panic. “It couldn’t have been a dream! NO! Not a dream!” His head spins to look to the door that slams open as his eyes widen in fear at the tall dark figure with scars on his face. “No. Please no.” He begs trembling in terror and he shuts his eyes tightly. His soul beating so quickly it almost rings in his nonexistent ears.

.............................................

Toriel almost starts to drift off when Sans starts twitching and whimpering in his sleep. She rubs his back and notices Papyrus tightens his hand on Sans’s own as if doing so on instinct as he sleeps. 

Sans a little slowly seems to calm down and Toriel finally allows herself to drift to sleep.

Sans’s P.O.V.

I feel a hand grip mine comfortingly and I turn only to see Papyrus is awake. I see him smile at me trying to comfort me. I blink as a light comes from the doorway making me turn to the snarling face of the monster meant to be our father.

“Until the next night brat.” 

Then with that he is destroyed and Toriel steps forward with a gentle smile. 

My vision becomes blurred with tears then both me and Papyrus rush forward hugging her as she hugs us back. I smile and before I knew it two words were slipping past my mouth. “Goat mom.”

Even with the promise of a nightmare the next night for now I am just happy to be having this dream. A dream I can truly enjoy. 

My eyes blink open and I find myself seeing that the Tv is still on. I raise my head and look to next to me. I was sleeping on Toriel who is also asleep with her head titled back slightly buried in the blanket of the fort we made last night. I also notice that mine and Papyrus’s hands are linked together across her lap. I smile to myself only to slightly turn as Toriel stirs. 

She lowers her head back to its rightful angle and turns noticing that I am awake. She smiles. “Good morning Sans. Sleep well?” She asks kindly. 

“After the partial nightmare yeah.” I admit to her glad that us telling her wasn’t a dream. 

“The nightmares won’t go away right away.” Toriel tells me. “But you don’t need to fear what is in them.” 

“Yeah Sans.” 

The two of us turn to see Papyrus with half open eyes smiling at me. 

“We’ll really be okay now. They’re just dreams. Remember what we always say? They’re not real.” 

I smile softly and nod just as softly. “Yeah. They’re just dreams. They’re not reality.” 

Papyrus nods to that.

“How about we make some pancakes?” Toriel suggested getting both of our attentions in which we both nod enthusiastically. 

No one’s P.O.V.

It’s been a week since Sans and Papyrus told Toriel their story. 

They’ve been hanging out more at the castle where both Toriel and Asgore treat them along with Frisk like their own children. They finally have parental figures that are the kind they should have had from the start. 

The two don’t even mind how the brothers have latched onto them rather quickly and in fact encourage it. 

“Come on Papyrus!” Frisk encourages as she and the taller skeleton are pushing a giant ball of snow towards an even bigger one. “We gotta get the snowman’s body onto his bottom!” 

“We can do it!” Papyrus responds as they keep pushing it towards their snowman’s base.

Sans, Toriel and Asgore are watching from by Sans’s sentry station with some tea placed on the sentry stations surface. 

This snowman will be the third that they all have built though the three of them are taking a slight break for the tea that Asgore had brought.

Sans blinks hearing some kind of scraping behind him and he turns to the woods behind him. He jumps off of his sentry to his feet seeing a dark figure that is scarily familiar. His soul feeling almost like it was about to leap out of his chest in fright. He feels a shiver of terror go through him making him fear that Gaster has returned. 

Noticing this Toriel and Asgore turned to see what made Sans jump in fear. Both of which look with curiosity but also anger. They are worrying that the other has made it out of the void to come back for the two that should have never been in his possession. They see what looks to be the figure of someone there just within the woods. 

“Identify yourself.” Toriel demands in warning with a stern voice but is only responded by another scratching sound like something scrapping against a tree. 

It almost sounds like defiance or a warning. 

Both Frisk and Papyrus paused to look at what is happening and Papyrus’s eyes widen in fear as he slightly ducks down until he’s slightly peering over the big ball of snow. 

“You won’t be getting those two ever again!” Toriel launches a fireball at the figure and Asgore summons his trident only to slash at it. 

The slightly oddly shaped tree falls onto the snow as it fell into view out of the darkness cut and a bit on fire. 

They all kind of glance to each other, Sans and Papyrus relaxing upon seeing that it wasn’t Gaster, then they all slightly chuckle as Sans rubs the back of his skull while the other two stop their ready attacks. 

Toriel reaches over and gently rubs Sans’s skull who smiles a little. 

Sans tries to shrug it off for now as Asgore also does the same as Toriel with both being so gentle with him. 

The two end up suddenly bringing him into a shared hug making him slightly let out a surprised sound at it only for Papyrus and Frisk to jump in on joining the hug making them all laugh as Sans is slightly tackled by his little brother. 

…………………………………………………………

“And they lived happily ever after.” Asgore turns after closing the book seeing that Frisk fell asleep next to him and a little in front of him the brothers are cuddled also asleep next to an awake Toriel. 

Toriel and Asgore get up grabbing a spare blanket each and bringing it over to the younger than them monsters. They pause when Papyrus begins to twitch a little only to start breathing heavily mixed with pleading whimpers with slight ‘Nyeh’s mixed in. They crouch on either side of the brothers but before they could do anything something happens. 

Sans shifts as if trying to get closer to Papyrus and from beneath his grey shirt chest begins to glow, as a beautiful light blue is escaping between the spaces between his ribs shinning from what the two can only guess is his soul.

Papyrus calms down as his own red shirt also lights up from a glow escaping from between his ribs but for him it’s more an orange colour. 

As their souls seem to glow together both start to smile in their sleep causing them to rest easier. 

Asgore brings a hand to by his heart as his eyes go a little wide at the sweetness of such a sight brings warmth to his heart. He puts the blanket over the two smiling greatly at them as his heart sings from their adorableness. “Sleep well my children.” He whispers softly and Toriel smiles even more than she was when she had just witnessed Sans subconsciously help his brother. 

This can work for sure. 

“Asgore.” Toriel begins as she gets up going over to Frisk and putting the blanket she has over the small human child. “You know. I think that this will work. You, me and our three wonderful children.” 

Asgore smiles and nods. “Me too Torrie. I’m truly sorry for the way I acted in the past. It was uncalled for.” 

“I’m sorry for how I acted too but…” Toriel smiles gently after both her and Asgore gained apologetic looks on their faces. “We’ve changed things and now we have our own family. Children that will make us proud well more so than they already do.” 

“Quite.” Asgore nods also gaining a smile on his face. 

There was still healing to do with the brothers but it’s a good step forward in the right direction. 

The end.


End file.
